


Couple Of Concert Goers - Reddie

by sweetpeacheddie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Concert, Fluff, M/M, i freaking love this way too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeacheddie/pseuds/sweetpeacheddie
Summary: Richie takes Eddie to a The Cure concert, and Eddie suddenly feels all too confident





	Couple Of Concert Goers - Reddie

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any requests they want me to do, you can drop them in my tumblr ask http://sweetpeacheddie.tumblr.com/ask

“Let’s get a spot up the front!” Richie yelled over the loud crowd. His hand was clutching onto Eddie’s tightly with absolutely no intention of letting go. He knew how much the younger boy feared to be around this many people. With germs being spread everywhere and dirt all over the ground, it was basically paying $50 for Eddie to experience his worst nightmare.

“I- I don’t know, Rich,” Eddie stammered. He stopped abruptly in the crowd, resulting in Richie falling backwards and into his chest as their hands were still connected.

Richie placed his hands on Eddie’s shoulders as he tried to calm down the younger boy. He’d thrown his asthma inhaler out a couple months ago, and it was times like this that Richie knew how badly Eddie missed that stupid blue puffer.

“Hey, I’ll keep you safe, okay?” Richie said as he stared into eddies eyes. “I won’t let go of your hand the whole time, I promise. Besides, it’s The Cure! We have to get a decent spot!”

Eddie reluctantly nodded and let Richie continue dragging him closer and closer towards the creaky wooden stage. They pushed passed people, Richie simply shoving his way through and Eddie apologising to everyone as they hurried by, and eventually, they were there. Front row. Right where Richie wanted them to be.

“Just keep your promise, Richard Tozier,” Eddie whispered into Richie’s ear. “Do not let go of my hand.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Richie replied.

Soon enough the lights in the small venue darkened and out walked The Cure: one of Richie’s favourite bands in the whole world.

Richie cheered as loud as he could as the guitar and drums began playing, filling the entire place with screams from fans. Everyone pushed forward in an attempt to get as close to the band as possible, and Eddie found himself being pressed extremely close to Richie’s side.

“Soak it all in, Ed’s!” Richie yelled over the music. “Soon enough it’ll all be over and you’ll regret not loosening up a bit!”

Eddie took this in. He knew a lot of the songs from Richie playing them non-stop in his car whenever they would drive somewhere. Or in his bedroom on the cassette player. Or in Eddie’s bedroom on Eddie’s cassette player. No matter what, Eddie was always hearing The Cure somehow when he was with Richie.

He was recognising song after song as they played, and ever so slowly he began singing along. Richie looked over at his small boyfriend and admired how he knew every single word, and how he was gently bouncing up and down with a wide grin spread across his bright face.

Eddie turned to face Richie at the same moment. Their eyes never left each others as “Friday I’m In Love” played behind them. Eddie’s mind was whirling and the adrenaline had kicked in, and before he could process what he was doing, he stood on his tippy toes and pulled Richie’s face onto his own.

It felt like the crowd was cheering for them. For these two 18-year-old boyfriends who were making out at a concert. And that gave Eddie that extra bit of courage he needed to move his lips from Richie’s soft ones, and latch on to his neck instead.

Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie’s neck, savouring this rare moment he knew he wouldn’t be experiencing for a long time to come. Eddie placed his hands gently on Richie’s hips and pulled the tall boy as close to him as humanly possible - although the number of people that were shoving up against them did help Eddie out there.

“What the fuck,” Richie whispered in confusion as Eddie pulled away and placed a short kiss to his boyfriends' lips. He was trying to figure out what had come over Eddie. He’d never given Richie a hickey in the 3 years they had been together! “I need to take you to concerts more often.”

Eddie chuckled. “I won’t complain if you do,” he replied cheekily.

The two boys watched the rest of the show and when the last song finished, they walked out hand in hand as they had been for the entire set. Eddie’s chin was pointed upwards with pride as he loudly repeated over and over again, “wow, that’s one damn fine hickey you’ve got there, Richard Tozier! I wonder who gave it to you?!”

And Richie laughed and shoved Eddie’s shoulder, then quickly pulled him back into his side and kissed his forehead delicately.

“Why, the one and only Edward Kaspbrak did!”


End file.
